


Love After The Rain

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based on a Anime, F/M, Food, Getting to Know Each Other, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain, Tea, Waiters & Waitresses, Waiting, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader takes cover from the rain, in a simple coffee shop





	Love After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Had nothing else to do, especially since it was raining like crazy, so I thought I'd write a fic based off a lovely anime of the same name

All your fears and doubts, pains, and victories were attributed to the rain. It encouraged the weary soul to close their eyes, and ears, shutting away the world to awake in another blessed, or cursed wonderland. It washed the earth clean, bringing forth life, but equal parts destruction. Oh yes, you lived, loved, and cried, and died a thousand times, but in the end you were born anew; just to watch it pass all around you.

You were waiting for the sun to come and lift the curtain of clouds, and give a moment of peace, but it didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. And walking along the avenue, you happened upon a café and entered it with the intention to just wait out the rain. Naturally it was void of customers, but it was of no consequence to most of the young staff;who seemed more entertained by what went on behind a cell phone screen then to the few patrons that could possibly use another cup of coffee, or tea if that was their preference. Still, despite all this, there was a young waitress who took your order, which consisted of a fried egg sandwich, and a bag of chips; eating was one of the few pastimes that still held a semblance of enjoyment. So, while cars buzzed by, running through puddles, and splashing the unfortunate souls who happened to pass by during these comedic, but uncomfortable messes, here you were again; watching the world pass on by.

* * *

Waiting out the rain had its advantages, like imagining what you'd do once it was over, or the revelation, and joy of the rainbow which came from somewhere along the heavens. There were futures to consider, places to be seen, and go, but not yet. No, the rain had not let up, not even for a moment. Oh, but now that the meal was done, and bill paid, you sipped on your water to wash away the remnants of the meal; again you were left to keep yourself entertained. And for a little while, you simply thought about what you might have for dinner, or if that movie you wanted to see was still playing at the cineplex, but then came the small clatter of dishes being set on your table. 

You looked up to see the gentle, soft smile of the aged café owner, “I didn't order this.” you said, somewhat confused as to what he was about.

Though, with whatever you might have misconceived, he continued in his kindly, quiet way. 

Oh, as though he were about to look upon the face of a loved one, he lifted up a cordless tea kettle, with equal parts delight and fear, dropped what appeared to be a ball into a clear glass teapot, and you watched as he poured hot water, and saw as it slowly bloomed. And with care, he poured you a cup of floral tea, and set a spoon beside it. “It's - it's on the house.” he answered.

“Oh, well thank you…um Rick. That is your name right? At least that's what your name tag says.”

With a chuckle, he replied. “Of - of course it is.”

“I see.” you said softly, feeling a small flutter of something, and a slight warmth in your cheeks.

The scent which came off your porcelain cup reminded you of the summers you used to spend at your grandparents house, when the afternoon sun was too hot to bear, but the air conditioned sitting room gave allowance to scones, and stories told around a teapot. The first sip, was so many things, but first and foremost, it tasted like hope, and new beginnings; and like an old fashioned longing for the days long gone by. And setting your cup down, you asked. “What is this called?”

“This one is called B-b-blooming Dreams. It's one of our most popular selections, but I-I-I prefer Forever Yours.”

“What other teas do you offer?” 

Scratching the back of his neck, he seemed somewhat embarrassed. “Gosh, w-w-we offer so many it - it might take a while t-t-to explain.”

Taking another sip of the lovely brew, you smiled. “I would love to hear it.”

You saw a lightning of a spirit take place. And with the sincere earnestness in this man's voice and how he spoke of tea, you were sure that if taken out of context, anyone would believe he were declaring his love for you. Hmm, this idea in itself made you giddy, and expectant for whatever else which would follow; as well as what could be gleaned from this friendly café owner.

* * *

As the heavy downpour began to lighten to a normal spring shower, so did the conversation which had shifted to what you do for work, and why he had left his lucrative job as a scientist to pursue his dream.

Frankly, it was odd that your usual disdain for most men was nowhere to be found, and instead replaced with slight amusement, and amazement that you were able to enjoy his calm presence. Why, you had only just met him a half hour ago, and already you were feeling swept up like a teenager. You studied him while he spoke, finding that the lines on his face etched the story of a happy life, while his crow's feet spoke of laughter. Oh, his laughter, it was a unrestrained happiness, which his whole body took part of, and for most, they'd probably claim him dorky; which he was, but it was all the more endearing. You could not help but touch his hand when you found something particularly amusing, or find any reason as to why you shouldn’t. 

Poor man, it left him so affected, that a few times he seemed ready to flee, but he didn't. Instead, he'd change the subject, and speak with the same amount of passion as before. Animated, his gestures made every story more exciting than it actually was, and his hair would move about; that endless smile showcasing his buck teeth, and when he'd finish talking he'd do this cute little lip bite. Did he even know what he was doing to you? No, he didn't.

The deep creases in his sunken cheeks told of a man who gave away smiles like they were wishes, offering hope wherever he would go. You imagine there must have been some melancholy at times, but his long-boned face, which tapering to a pointed chin, and highlighted by a winsome smile said that he knew how to overcome them. You wanted to know the secrets of this happiness, of everlasting delight, but when he happened to look at the time, he jumped up. “I-I-I forgot that I have an appointment this afternoon, but I - I'm glad t-t-to have met you. Hopefully,” he softened, as he placed a few candies beside your now empty cup. “it’ll stop raining soon.”

You watched as he passed through a pair of curtains, though not before he stopped somewhere in the darkness to look back. 

All your fears and doubts, pains, and victories were attributed to the rain. It encouraged the weary soul to close their eyes, and ears, shutting away the world to awake in another blessed, or cursed wonderland. It washed the earth clean, bringing forth life, but equal parts destruction. Oh yes, you lived, loved, and cried, and died a thousand times, but in the end you were born anew; just to watch it pass all around you.

Now, as you stood, and made your way toward the gentle, kind, lovely café owner, you hoped that the rain would not end before he saw the sun shine through you.


End file.
